love is you
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: It's Finn's birthday and his wife and friends are there to celebrate with him; daddy!Finn and mommy!Rachel of course cuz its a Finchel Future!fic. M for a few sexytimes and Rachel's naughty mind.


_(OK, this is future canon, we still don't know when Finn's birthday is, and since Kurt's is May 27 and he's older, I'm just using Cory Monteith's birthday, today, May 11! But, humour me, cuz I pushed back Kurt's bday to March, just so this ficlet would work; lemme alone Klainers! Also, I'm no good at Monchele fic, so I'll just stick to Finchel. Happy Birthday Cory Monteith.. Jamaica sends some sunshine and love!)_

**Just some birthday fluff for our favourite Gleek, who's the big 30 today. Did this during my lunch time, so its full of typos I figure, but I'm headed out on the road, I'll edit once I'm home, just really wanted to get this out before I did. Enjoy! Finchel birthday, daddy!Finn and mommy!Rachel of course.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, but this is my token birthday fic to Cory Monteith.**

* * *

His wife wouldn't be home for a couple more hours and it had been a relatively slow day at the station. He has the next two days off and besides it being his birthday tonight, he just wants to relax. Turning 30 wasn't a big deal to him, Kurt was already 30 (older by a couple months and had freaked out the morning of.

"Happy birthday big bro. How's it feel to finally be out of the twenties?"

Kurt glared.

Finn stepped back. "Um."

"It's just a number Finn! You're only as old as you feel. And I don't feel thirty. _I don't look thirty_!"

"Right. OK." He just backtracked and escaped back to the apartment he and Rachel shared above his brother and husband. Really, what was so bad at turning thirty?)

As he sat in traffic, he thought of what he could do this weekend to pass the time. Rachel was still working, his parents had his kids for the weekend, Puck was still at work, he'd left Mike at the station and Sam was in California. He'd made other friends since moving to New York, either from the station house, friends he shared with Rachel and some from Syracuse U who'd stayed in and around the city. But honestly, he wouldn't mind a day of silence; catch up on some football, a beer or two and banana bread, definitely banana bread.

He stops at the corner store to buy beer, and junk food – Doritos, Twinkies, Pringles and Kit Kat (his wife never minded him eating them - much- but she wouldn't buy them for him, and his daughter was guilty of getting into his Kit-Kat, even Rachel couldn't deny her that.) He sticks a beef jerky in his mouth as he pays the cashier and heads back to his truck.

He gets home about seven and stashes his loot, hopping in the shower and pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He's just settling down in into his dad's armchair when Puck calls his cell. He grunts a greeting.

"_Dude! Do me a solid and go to my apartment and grab me that file on the Mercy Ave. apts_?"

"Puck, seriously? I'm trying to relax here dude." He growls.

"_Don't be a prick, man. I forgot the damn file. Would you just go and get the damn thing? Sooner you drop it off you can go back to twisting your fingers in your shorts_."

"I can tell you to kiss my ass Puckerman. You can fuck off for all I care."

"_Fine, I'm sorry being a punk. Just get me the damn file_."

Puck hangs up before he can answer him. He scowls at the phone and curses again. He could say no. He should say no.

He's pissed when he lets himself into Puck's apartment. All the way across town. On the 17th floor. Fucking hell. He finds the file in one of Puck's stack of cabinets and drives to the police station. He's glaring daggers at the front desk sergeant when she tells him Det. Puckerman was out on a call.

He hands over the file, biting his tongue against a pissed off remark. "Give him this. And tell him to go jump off a bridge, preferably over concrete, when he comes back."

The woman tries not to laugh, nods sombrely and takes the folder. "Will do, Mr. Hudson."

He nods curtly and disappears out the door, seething all the way to his truck and on his way back home. At least Rachel would be home in about two hours; despite Puck's fuckery, he could still enjoy his day. Dick didn't even _tell_ him happy birthday.

He slouches against the elevator walls, scratching the scruff on his face, smiling politely at the elderly couple who got on with him. He eyes himself in the mirrors beside him. There's grey hair at his temple, his hair is shorter and he sports a barely there moustache and beard, but besides that, he pretty much looks the same when he was in high school, and college. He doesn't feel older, or anything. He just looks and feels like, well, Finn.

The lift stops a few floors from his and two ladies come on. He folds himself into a corner, nodding at them when they look over at him. His eyes lift up to the display of floors again and he can still feel their eyes on him. They're younger than him, probably still in college; pretty too. They start whispering to each other, still looking over at him and then the couple gets off and he's left alone with them. His eyes flicker over to them and they're smiling broadly, fluttering their lashes and giggling at each other. He refrains from rolling his eyes and lifts his left hand to rub his forehead, making sure his wedding band glints brightly in the overhead lights. He hears their disappointed sighs the same second the doors open for his floor. He smiles at them and escapes their gaze as quickly as he can.

He's still snickering when he lefts himself into the apartment and jumps a foot in the air when a million voices shout 'Happy Birthday' at him. He has both hands up in a boxing stance and hears Blaine's laughter from somewhere in the crowd. He drops his hands, embarrassed, and surveys the room, his eyes falling on his tiny wife as she dances over to him, pulling his lips down to kiss him.

"Hi." He breathes.

"Happy Birthday." She says against his lips, smiling as she rubs at his cheek, the cool metal of her bands scraping at his scruff. He bends to kiss her again and someone clears their throat from behind them.

"Can't you wait until you're alone for all of that, son?" Burt's gruff voice is teasing and the room laughs.

He looks up and his stepfather has his four year-old daughter in his arms, her smile wide as she holds a birthday hat out to him. "Happy Birthday Daddy!" He takes the offered hat and she wraps her arms around his neck, jumping from her grandfather's arms into his, kissing his cheek loudly.

"Thank you baby girl." He smiles, nuzzling his nose in her hair, she giggles and fixes the hat on his head and kisses his cheek again.

"Happy Birthday, son. Good to see you finish another decade." Burt grins, pulling him into a hug with Ava between them.

"Thanks Dad." he kisses his stepfather on the top of his head and grins at the pleased look on his face. After 14 years of being a family, he doesn't feel weird bestowing the title on the older man. His mother loves him, and the four of them blended well together; aside from Will Shuester, Burt Hummel is the man that was there for every game he played at Syracuse, for every play Rachel has been in, every recital and football game Ava has had, he's been there. He's not replacing his birth father, no one can, but Burt's more than willing to step up to the role.

Ava fixes Burt's hat on his head and calls to her grandmother to come over. His mother has his son in her arms, and Chris is having fun with the strings on his hat, getting his fingers tangled up in them and having his grandmother unravel him every time. She kisses him and grins.

"Thirty years ago, this was you." They look down as the squirming baby Carole has in her arms. "He looks like you. Everything besides the nose, at least." She chuckles.

She turns her eyes to Finn's and touches his face. "Your father would have been proud. You are a good man, Finn and I'll love you forever sweetheart. Happy Birthday." She pushes herself up to kiss his cheek and Ava pats her grandmother's shoulder when she pulls back, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why're you crying Grammy? It's a party, be happy like Mommy and Grampa!" she insists.

Chris laughs happily from his grandmother's arms and he tickles his son's tummy, his giggles louder as he wraps his fingers around his father's hands. "I love you, lil man."

He goes about the room with his daughter in his hands and greets his friends and family. He's surprised at who's there. Ava scampers from his arms and makes a beeline towards a very pregnant Mercedes as she sits on the couch (besides her mother, Mercedes is Ava's favourite singer.)

Pucks slaps his hand on his shoulder and grins. "Happy Birthday, bro."

He remembers Puck's phone call and shakes his head. "You really are a dick, you know that?" they hug and Puck laughs.

"Rachel told me to get you out of the apartment. Everybody's been hanging out by Kurt for most of today. I figured if I pissed you off you'd be out quick."

Finn laughs. "True. The desk sergeant at your precinct has a very colourful message for you from me. Let me know when you get it."

Puck laughs and shoves him away. Kurt hops in front of him and grins. "Finally! Welcome to the club, old man."

Finn shrugs. "It's just a number Kurt. You're only as old as you feel." His eyes find his wife in the crowd. "And I pretty much feel like I'm 16 again."

"Please, stop. I can smell the pheromones from across the room." Kurt smirks as Rachel looks up and winks at his brother. Her fathers nod from beside her, Hiram holding a giggling Chris in his arms. "I'm definitely going to need some earplugs tonight. I do not want to hear any of your fancy dancing tonight. I'm already scarred for life enough as it is."

Finn hugs his brother tight, lifting him from his feet and Kurt squeals. "Put me down this instant! Finn!" He complies and sets Kurt on his feet, his eyes twinkling.

"I swear to God you're lucky I love you. Else you be dead every time you did that." Finn's smile is wide. Kurt kisses him on the cheek and winks. "Enjoy your birthday present from Rachel, by the way. I helped picked it out."

His brother laughs mischievously and walks away. Finn distinctly remembers the last gift Kurt had enticed Rachel to buy, hence Ava. His eyes find his wife again and his mind goes off on a very creative tangent and he jumps when his brother-in-law comes over to greet him. Finn's face colours as Blaine laughs. Rachel tugs him to the bedroom to change out of his sweats and Kurt has to come drag them both out, hair messy, faces red, smirking as they re-join the party.

Awesome birthday.

All in all, it's a good night. Sam and Mercedes flew in from LA, Santana and Brittany were dancing, their little boy between them, Mike and Tina and their twin sons joked with him and then disappeared when Artie and Harmony came over. Joe and Quinn were there; Rory had ended up marrying Sugar after college and were there as well.

He was surprised to see his high school Glee club teacher there. And his wife. Emma Shuester had a little girl eating cake in her arms, and Ava and their six year old son played with light sabres.

He shook hands with his teacher and grinned. "Will, nice to see you. In New York."

Will laughed. "Yea, thank your wife. She convinced us to take a nice family vacation around this time to come see the city. The kids were happy; we had lunch with her and Kurt earlier today, so you know."

Finn nodded.

"And happy birthday to you. What a fine young man you've turned out to be, Finn." Will grinned.

"Yea, we've had this discussion before Mr. Shue." He says good-naturedly. He turns and grins at his former teacher. "Bet you weren't thinking about this day when you stashed that weed in my locker, huh?"

Will's face coloured. "Huh."

Finn laughed and clapped the other man on the back. "Sure had a funny way of doing things, Will. Can't say I regret it. Now." He adds. "Just, in the future, Mr. Shuester," he intones, "Please try not to blackmail any more kids. Especially your own."

Will nods, his face red and holds his hands up. "Duly noted. I apologize. Desperate times, you know. Let's meet up before we head back to Ohio. Catch up?"

Finn nods again, giving his teacher a genuine smile. They shake hands and Will saunters back towards his wife and daughter.

#

Everybody was finally gone.

His parents had hugged him and each toted a sleeping child in their arms, heading back to the hotel they were staying at for the week, Rachel fussed over Chris forever until Kurt took her and shoved her towards the kitchen, smiling at her glare. They were the last to leave, Kurt practically pushing his husband through the door, shouting their goodbyes over their shoulder.

Most of the party stuff was already put away, garbage in bags in the kitchen, food packed away in the fridge and gifts and stuff in the office/den. He locks the door behind his brother and armed the security system. Sunny, the kids' golden retriever, was tucked away in his corner of the house, under the desk in the living room, his favourite spot.

And Rachel was nowhere to be found. At least, she'd disappeared to the bedroom.

"Rach." He calls out.

"Bedroom." She was using her _voice_, the voice that demanded his carnal attention like _right now. H_is legs led there immediately and he pauses in the doorway, his breath catching and his mouth falling open at his wife spread on the bed, waiting for him.

She was wearing nothing. Well, next to nothing. Her skin was smooth and flawless like the very first time he saw her like this. He loves every inch of her, from the stretch marks she was still embarrassed about from having two kids, the C-section scar she had gotten courtesy of Chris, and the marks on her right thigh when she'd fallen off a stage during a Broadway rehearsal. She didn't talk about looking like 'the usual superstar beauty' anymore; she was a superstar in her own right, and beautiful beyond compare, his mother and daughter held close competition though.

The tiny white _thing_ she had strung about her body barely covered her breasts and was just a small triangle at the space between her legs; it looked like it was glowing. Her hair was spread out on the sheets beneath her, and she held an envelope between her teeth. She winks at him and crooks a finger to call him to her.

_Happy Birthday to me!_

He covers her body with his, tugging the envelope from her mouth and kissing her. She laughs and lets him bury his hand in her hair, wrapping the other around her thigh and he kisses her deeply.

She starts singing happy birthday to him, and his lips move over her face, over her neck and the words are interspersed with breathy sighs and moans, her nails scraping gently over his arms and in his hair.

"Baby, wait." She protests, pulling her lips from his.

"Seriously, Rach, right now isn't a talking moment. I really, really, _really _like my birthday present, but its two seconds from being on the floor baby." He mumbles into her neck and she moans as he nips lightly at the skin there.

"Finn." She whines as his fingers move between her legs. "Sweetie, I promise you, _oh god.. ah,"_ She swallows and tries again. "This is part another of your birthday gift, and I'm sure you'll love this as much."

He grunts and pushes himself off her and onto his elbow. "Fine." He pouts.

She kisses his cheek and reaches for the envelope he tossed aside, handing it to him. He rolls onto his back and tears it open, his eyes confused as he stares at her.

"Coupons? Baby…" He starts.

"Read."

He sighs and pulls out a small rectangle from the lot. "_The bearer of this coupon is entitled to one night of erotic fantasies fulfilled."_

He looks over at Rachel and she has the straps to one shoulder of her thingy undone. Her eyes are dark as her fingers slowly trail over to the other shoulder.

"You can save that for later, and choose another one. Choice is yours."

His fingers fumble for another card in the envelope. "_The bearer of this coupon is entitled to one loving and kissing session, anything goes."_ Each coupon he found was a racy as the next, complete with pictures and ideas on those pictures. None of them expired.

His eyes found his wife's again and she was looking at him with her fingers running along her lips. He gulps.

"Well?" She leans over to him and sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, her tongue teasing it as she bites.

_Jesus._

He can't choose just the one. There are about thirty rectangles in that envelope and each one of them sends blood rushing down south. And the lingerie that Rachel is currently wearing leaves little to his imagination, or hers. Her eyes open to meet his and he just gives up, planning to make love to his wife until he body pleads for no more – which has never happened and he's not expecting it to happen any time soon.

He kisses her and rolls her over so she's on her back again. Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and moans.

"I'll think later, right now, I just want to be inside you." He whispers against her lips. She nods and presses herself up into him.

After spending too long and not enough time tasting her lips, kissing her until they were swollen and she was panting beneath him, he manages to get them both undressed, his body fitting neatly against her with years of practice. Late nights and early mornings of clumsy fingers in the dark has taught his body the lessons of hers and he knows almost every part of her, knows how to touch her to get what sound he wants, knows how to take her just far and pull back, knows how to push her over with just a kiss and loves taking his time to get her there.

Tonight, he takes his time, slipping into her silkiness and swallowing her sigh as their fingers join over her head, her lips meeting his, his hands tangled in her hair. He takes her over the edge twice before she pushes him over and rides him, bringing him quickly behind her the next time she goes; she knows his body as well as he knows hers, and Rachel isn't anything if not a perfectionist, always striving to discover more ways to have him panting in her arms.

Her hair frames their faces as she bends to kiss him. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"I love you." He replies, brushing her hair back so he can see her brown eyes in the moonlight shining in from the window behind them.

Her smile is soft as she stares at him, dropping her gaze to his lips before back to his eyes. She touches the marks on his jaw, tracing them gently with her fingers before kissing him there.

"I've loved you for almost half my life, you know." She whispers.

He nods, leaning up to kiss her again. "I know. So have I. I'm planning on loving you for the next thirty too."

Her smile spreads slowly, like she wasn't sure. "Really?"

He laughs. How could she even doubt that? "Really. It's a fact."

She kisses him again, harder this time. He wraps his arms around her and presses them close together, chest to chest. He feels her rummaging beside him and pulls away to look. She has one of the coupons in her finger. She smirks at him and looks at it, tossing it aside before reaching for the envelope, squealing in joy as she finds the one she wants. She sits up on his hips and his body reacts, hardening under her. She taps the card against his chest, turns it around so he can read:

_The bearer of this coupon is entitled to several blowjobs until he cries uncle._

He swallows hard when he finishes reading.

"_Holy fuck." _He breathes, his head falling back against the pillow as his wife grins devilishly atop him, sliding down his body, her fingers tapping at the marks on his jaw.

So yea. Turning thirty was kinda epic. He stayed wrapped in his wife arms, all night long and into the early hours of the morning. And then he woke up to her lips wrapped around him, his hands finding purchase in her hair. She hummed against him and his body shivered until he saw stars… wondering if it could be his birthday _everyday._

_And then she arrived  
Like day break inside a railway tunnel  
Like the new moon, like a diamond in the mines  
Like high noon to a drunkard, sudden  
She made my heart beat in a now-now time signature  
Her skinny canvas for ultraviolet brushstrokes  
She was the sun's painting_

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Cory Monteith. Song is **_**Love Rain (Head Nod remix) – **_**Jill Scott ft. Mos Def.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
